Book of Origin
Book of Origin is a book of law that makes Origin the ruling philosophy in the Ori Empire. The book is an assemblage of parables and passages that the common man can relate to and live by. All topics tend to lean toward consideration on one's own insignificance as an individual and power of the group. It is also written that defending humanity against all the savage civilisations and respecting the rules written in the book is a path towards evolution into a higher being. A chapter of the text is dedicated to warning the humans that there are higher beings called the Alterans who are the enemies of the Ori and all man kind, as they do not want to help humans reach the higher plane of existance and refuse to share their unlimited knowledge with them. As religion Origin was not meant to become a religion. Despite the fact that the Orici herself denied this several times many people of the Empire believe that the Ori are gods and use the book of Origin as a religious text. What convinced most of them is probably the fact that many people have witnessed the enlightenment of their relatives. As a consequence of this many people believe that they are directly ruled by one of these gods, Adria, which is why the population is fiercely devoted to her. Most quoted passages: * "The Ori do not require blind faith." * "From one, all will learn." * "Truth is the beginning of the path." * "It is we who must seek the ultimate truth in order to achieve enlightenment." * "Make yourself one with the path, and the journey will lead you to eternity. Your journey towards enlightenment may take you to many unexpected places." * "Truth is elusive to those who refuse to see it with both eyes wide. Let not the words of deceivers lead you to doubt, nor the enticements they offer cause you to stray." * "Foolhardy are those who do not follow the path. * "From the smallest seed of doubt springs forth the mighty poisonous tree of death." * "Leave not the smallest pebble, for any hindrance will slow the people's progress." * "And those who are prideful and refuse to bow down, shall be laid low and made into dust." * "The rift was created, and on that day, the Ori were born. But the hatred of those who strayed from the true path festered and bloomed in the dark corners of the Avernakis to which they have been cast! And consumed by this hatred, they poisoned all they touched, bringing death, darkness and despair." * "Enemies of the Ori will show no mercy in their attempts to lead us astray from the true path, likewise we must attack with all the Strength with which we have been given." * "Fear not the Ori, fear the darkness that would conceal the knowledge of the universe. Believe in the truth of all things, and you too may find the path to what all mortal things seek. * "The only true darkness lives in the hearts of those who do not follow the path. Otherwise, there is always some measure of light. And where there is light, the Ori see all!" Category:Ori Category:Law Category:Religion